Ben 10 and the cell games
by quazell88
Summary: Ben 10 challenges cell and now must enter the cell games and team up with the z fighters I don't own dbz or ben 10 ominvirse
1. Chapter 1

Cell is absorbing people all over Tokyo and has finally reached his second form, causing fear all over the planet. In the search for 18 Cell runs into some plumbers.

"Who are you?" Asked Cell with a grin.

"We are the plumbers. Space cops and you sir, are going to jail." Says the lead plumber.

"I would like to see you try to take me in." Cell says, laughing at the people.

Plumbers pull out there laser rifles.

"Well if you want it that way!" The plumbers shout.

The plumbers fire a warning shot at Cell who just rounds up to the leader of the plumbers squad and absorbs him.

The other plumbers looked in horror to see their friend die right in front of them. They all charge at him at full speed, but this monster was too fast for them. One by one Cell started to absorb them. But before that, on their last dying breath they gave out a SOS to Ben Tennyson to come and stop the monster. Gwen, Ben's cousin got the message first at the plumber headquarters. She runs to go find Ben and give him the bad news.

"Ben you need to hurry and listen to this!" Gwen says with worry in her voice.

Ben listens to the message and gets a serious look on his face.

"Gwen you think you can help me find what did this to the plumbers?" Ben asks with a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I just need to get to the plumbers bodies Gwen said.

"Ok let's get going." Ben said with anger in his voice.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Kevin.

Ben replies "We're going to go look for the thing that killed all those plumbers."

After ten hours of flying to Japan and the three lands, they arrive at the site of the killings. Gwen walks up to the bodies and scans them with mana.

"I found it. It's in a nearby forest. Ben be careful, this monster is strong!" Gwen yells at Ben to make share he gets the point.

Ben hearing that, transforms into Fast tracks and dashes toward the monster Cell. Ben seeing Cell, transforms back to normal and confronts him.

"I will defeat you…umm what's your name?" asks Ben in confusion.

"My name is Cell. I am made of the DNA of some of earth's heroes and an Android.

"Oh really? So your powers are based on DNA too." Ben looks at cell in anger.

"Too? What do you mean too?" Cell questions.

Ben answers, "Well my watch has the DNA of many powerful aliens."

"I have some powerful alien DNA too!" Cell yells.

"Ok that's enough talk, time to fight. I am going to make you pay!" Ben yells, anger in his voice.

Cell says "Ok then, you can have the first hit." Ben touches his new omnitrix and transforms into Heat blast. Ben first starts to make his body hotter and hotter and blasts a big blast of fire at Cell, blowing half the forest away.

Cell with one arm blasted off, says "Not bad boy, you have some power. Now it's my turn." then Cell runs up to Heat blast and a wave of ki energy blasts right in Heat blast's chest. Ben gets up holding his chest and screaming in pain. Ben transforms again and turns into Jet ray. Jet ray flies at Cell at high speeds and blasts Cell right in the face with his nero shock beams coming from his eyes. Cell gets mad at the hero and does an attack called spirit ball on the Jet ray making him crash into the trees and forming a massive crater.

Ben sees that his enemy can do energy attacks and he quickly taps the ominitrix symbol on his chest and turned into the alien Chromostone.

"So is this one more of your famous strong aliens? What is his name?" Cell asks.

"I call this one Chromostone. How about you do some more of those energy attacks and I'll show you what I can do in this form."

Cell being curious to see what this alien can do does a kamahamaha. Sending the attack toward Chromostone.

Chromostone puts one hand up and absorbs the attack and with the other hand he blasts cell right through the stomach.

"Sorry I had to blow a hole in you Cell. I'll get you some help then off to the null void with you."

Ben says what he did though it was over and transformed back to human form.

But Cell gets up, telling Ben this is not over so he hits the omnitrix and turns into Four arms and does a shockwave clap sending Cell back. But Cell did the same sending Four arms flying into trees. Cell flew behind Ben, kicking him into the air keeping him in pain. Ben feeling over powered tried to transform again but could not move. Cell was waiting in the air for Ben to get high enough charges up a big bang attack that sends Ben crashing to the ground. Cell was ready to absorb Ben and the omnitrix when he was hit by Goku and Kevin right in the gut, sending Cell rolling back into some trees. Then Gwen teleported them all out of there to Kamai's look out.

Goku had then healed Ben and he awoke to find himself at an unknown place. He looks around to be surprise hug from his cousin Gwen.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"Yeah I'm good. And that Cell guy is crazy strong! What happened to him?" says Ben.

"This guy Goku and Kevin sent him hurtling across the forest before he could absorb you."

"We met him at the ship when you left us and he explained the whole story." Says Kevin.

"Cell reminds me of my race osmaian." Kevin says in a worried tone.

"So your race absorbs stuff?" Goku asks Kevin.

Kevin replies, "Well yeah. We absorb energy but it's illegal for us to do it we go crazy. We can be very dangerous if you absorb too much power."

"I know. I did it before twice and I went evil, but that's a story for some other time." Kevin says to Goku.

"My watch is acting weird. It's pullin me toward you, Goku." Ben says.

Then the omnitrix scans Goku.

Ben the asks, "Are you an alien, Goku?"

Goku answers, "Well, yes me and Vegeta are from a race called the Sayains, a strong race of alien warriors."

"Cool and why are we here?" asks Ben looking around, trying to figure out his location.

Goku answers again. "We are here to train for the Cell games."

"The Cell games? What's that?" asks Ben in confusion.

Goku says "It's a tournament in which we fight to defeat Cell. We have five days till the tournament. We need to win this or Cell wins and destroys the planet."

"Ok, the let's train!" Ben says.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben talks to Trunks and the rest of the fighters finding out more about Cell. Also learning about Some their adventures.

Ben asks "So wow, aim not the only superheroes on earth. So when can we start?"

Piccolos answers "We can start right now. I'll be training the three of you. It will not be easy."

Kevin smirks "Ok, the harder the better."

Gwen says "Let's go already."

The four of them walk into the time chamber.

Piccolo explains "The environment in here is rough and the gravity is different than you think. Can you handle it?"

Ben answers determinedly "Yes we can handle it."

Piccolo nods. "Ok then, we shall start with some light sparring and then I'll teach you ki control. Your friend Gwen is the most advance in ki control her mana is similar to ki but very different. Ben and Kevin you have zoomed hold on the ki control but you need more training. I'll teach you to fly and do energy blast in all of you forms."

Two days later, the four of them came out of the chamber.

Vegeta grumbles "About time you four. You've been in there for two days!"

Kevin answers, "Yeah, but in there in was two years."

Vegeta snaps, "Shut up and get out of my way."

Ben says "That's enough Kevin, leave him alone."

Goku asks "Well there's three days left. What to do now?"

Ben asks back, "Goku can you teleport me to this planet called Galvan? I want to see the creator of the watch, he's like my mentor."

Goku answers, "Ok no problem. Gwen, Kevin you want to come?"

Gwen says, "No, I am going to go study some spells to be ready for the cell games."

Kevin also declines the offer, saying "Naw, I would like to stay here to train some more. I want to take Cell out."

Ben says, "Ok suit yourselves, see you later."

Goku nods "Ok then let's go."

In a instant they were in Azmuth's office right behind him.

Azmuth regards the two of them, "So Ben Tennyson, what brings you here?"

Ben says "I wanted to ask if you could put more time on the omnitrix, that way my transformations lasts longer."

Azmuth thinks, "Well, I'll see what's happening on the planet earth then I shall upgrade it for more time. Also Ben Tennyson, just because you went into the time chamber and aged two years doesn't mean you're 18 mentally. You are 16 so you still have to wait two years, but if the situation gets out of hand, I will be there. This Cell monster is just a wannabe omnitrix Ben Tennyson. I also got word that the omnitrix scanned a sayain…uh is that him over there?"

They both look at Goku, "Yeah that's him."

Azmuth speculates Goku. "Where is his tail? You know his kind is stronger when they get there tail."

Goku answers. "I know, but I had it taken away a long time ago ."

Azmuth say, "Would you like Ben to return your tail? His omnitrix can do it."

Goku shrugs, "Sure, why not."

Azmuth goes up to the omnitrix and makes it repair Goku's DNA so his tail would grow up.

In a flash, Goku's tail was there, he looking in amazment. Azmuth upgrades the omnitrix and teleports Goku and Ben back to the look out. As soon as they got back, Piccolo and Yamchu see Goku's tail. Goku and Ben tells them what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ or Ben 10

Ben turns to Goku, "Can we go back in the time chamber, Goku."

Goku says, "Sure, but this time I want Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan to come."

Piccolo then speaks, "Oh yeah, Ben while you were passed out for 5 days, Cell has been getting to his perfect form so he will be a whole lot stronger-do you understand?"

Ben replies, "Yeah I get it, but I haven't shown him some of my alien forms to him yet, so Cell will be surprised."

Piccolo then says, "Good to know Ben. Gohan, I want you to come in the time chamber with us."

Gohan shrugs, "Sure thing Piccolo, let's go."

Inside the time chamber Piccolo made Ben and Gohan spar.

Ben positions himself, "Hope you are ready." And with that, he transforms into xlr8.

Gohan thinks, "Ok I wonder what this form can do. Well, I better power up."

Gohan powers up to super sayain and takes a stance.

Ben says, "I will go first then."

xlr8 dashes at Gohan at high speeds and runs behind doing a barrage of kicks on Gohan's back, sending him flying. Gohan catches himself and flies towards Ben, giving a strong right punch in xlr8's stomach making Ben fall on his back. He then transformerd into Spider monkey.

Gohan compliments, saying "Cool, another alien."

Gohan jumps up and comes down with a strong kick, but Spider monkey uses his web to wrap up Gohan and slam him to the ground. Gohan releases himself with a burst of energy from the aura surrounding his body.

Gohan then says, "Looks like I can't hold back against you."

After saying that, Gohan crosses his hands, puting them up. Ben, seeing the energy attack flying at him, transforms into Chromostone and absorbs the energy.

Gohan looked in surprise. Ben fires the energy he absorbed right back at Gohan sending him sliding back. Gohan fires a kamahamahaaaaa at Ben's (Chromostone's)energy attack - the two attacks clash head on. Ben then put some more energy into his attack, pushing Gohan's own back. Gohan not wanting to lose this clash and dug down deep and a burst of power shot out and he started to glow ever brighter and lighting started to form around his body.

Piccolo thinks to himself, "Wow, where did he get this power? I think if Ben and he teamed up together, they should be able to win against Cell."

Gohan pushes Ben's attack back hitting him with his own attack. Ben was able to absorb some the attack energy, but it was all going in too fast and Chromosome was sent flying across the chamber.

Ben gets up and transforms into NRG.

Ben says, "Ok, let's go."

Ben runs up to Gohan and tries to punch him, but Gohan evades his attacks. Ben fires a beam of energy through the grills in his suit and shoots Gohan in the leg, burning him. Ben runs up to Gohan and bear hugs him, heat starting to burn Gohan's body and throws him.

Gohan gets up and does a barrage of high speed ki blasts and they hit NRG's armor but doesn't do really much but dent it.

Gohan grunts, "Ok, I'm about to go all out-I will not lose."

Ben nods, saying "Me too. Ben transforms into Way big and crosses his arm in a L Shape, starting to charge up his energy to fire a beam of cosmic energy at Gohan.

Gohan puts his arms to his side and starts to chant kamahama haaaaa and fires the blue wave of energy at Ben who releases his own energy attack and their attacks clash once again.

Ben shouts, "I won't lose this time"

Gohan also says, "I will not lose either."

They both put more energy in their attacks as they try to push each other back they create a massive shock wave they both start to slide back. That's when Piccolo and Gwen stepped in and stopped the two before they destroyed each other.

Gohan compliments, "Wow, that was tough. You are strong."

Ben says, "Yeah, you got some great power to be able to stand up to Way big like that. He's one of my strongest."

Gohan asks, "Really? Wow, who is your strongest then?"

Ben replies, "An alien I call Alien X. He can do anything, but I don't have control of that one yet -but that's a story for another time."

Gohan says, "Let's rest for now."

Piccolo says, "Not bad you two. Kevin, come on I still have talents to teach you and Gwen you also."


	4. Chapter 4

"So today's the day we take Cell down." says Ben with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, so who is going first to fight Cell?" asks Kevin.

"I want to go first." Gwen says.

"Are you sure Gwen? I mean this Cell guy is really strong. I don't want you getting hurt out there." Kevin says worriedly.

"There's no need to worry, I can handle myself." Gwen replies back to her boyfriend.

"So let's take the Rook's ship to the area. I'll call him and tell him to come pick us up." Says Ben.

"Hello everyone I'm here to help." said Rook.

"Are you sure buddy? This Cell android is on a whole other level." Ben warns.

"Ben, do not worry I will be there as back up for you." Rook says determinedly.

"Can we going now-or are we going to have wait till Cell destroys this planet." Vegeta says impatiently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting prince Vegeta." Rook apologizes to the other.

"Uh, Rook, how did you know Vegeta was prince?" asks Ben.

"I'm a plumber. I studied it." Rook replies.

Rook flies the Z fighter and other to the Cell games arena.

"So this is the Cell games –what, no popcorn?" Kevin jokes.

Gwen then slapped Kevin on top of his head.

"Be serious, the whole planet is on the line!" she scolds.

"So who will go face me first? Will it be you Goku, or you Ben? Who will fight me?!" Cell says.

"I'll go first, but only on one term." Goku says.

"What is this one term, Goku?"

"I want Gohan and Ben to fight you if I can't beat you. Deal?" asks Goku.

"Sure thing Goku, but if you think anything can beat me, you are dead wrong." Cell replies.

"Ok Goku, come on. You can have the first attack."

Goku charges at Cell, punching him in the stomach and kicks him to the edge of the ring. Goku continues his attack and rapidly punches Cell in the face. Cell grabs Goku's hands and picks him up and slams him on the ground. Goku does a leg sweep kick on Cell throwing him off balance and falling on his ass.

"Not bad Goku, not bad at all. Now let's take this to another level-no need to hold back Goku, I can handle whatever you throw at me." says Cell.

"Ok here I come." Goku starts.

Cell flies to Goku at high speeds and uppercuts him right in the jaw sending him hurtling into the air. Goku sends a barrage of energy blasts at Cell, who blocks them and fires a death beam at Goku. He evades the attack and flies behind Cell and fires a ki blast at his back.

"Oww that hurt, damn you Goku!" Cell yells.

"Well you said to go all out." Is Goku's reply.

Goku elbows Cell down to the ground and starts to charge up his signature attack. Kaaaaamaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and the blue wave of energy is sent at Cell, but he evades the attack but just barely. The beam goes on and destroys the mountain.

"Wow good attack you almost had me there Goku." says Cell.

"Well next time I will not miss." Goku retorts.

Goku charges up another kamahamahaa and teleports in front of Cell, surprising him and blasting the top half of his body off.

"Wow he did it. He took out Cell!" Kevin Yamcha and Gohan exclaim.

"Wow it's all over." said Krillin.

"Don't celebrate too soon, Cell is still alive."

The lower half of cell's body starts to regenerate.

"Well nice try Goku, you almost had me there. Will we continue to battle or are you done?" Cell asks.

"I'm drained Cell. I give up market. Ben, Gohan it's your turn."

"Are you sure Goku? You don't want to take a senzu bean?" asks Cell.

"No, I'm done fighting you. These two will be the ones to defeat you. Krillin, give Cell a senzu bean."

"Why would you do that, Goku?! The world is on the line here and you want to heal him?!" Ben yells angrily.

"Don't worry you two can beat Cell, I know you two have the power to take Cell down." Goku says confidently.

"Well Cell, it's time for payback." Ben says, facing the other.

"Oh you really believe that Ben Tennyson will alone come at me?"

"Come on Gohan, let's take this guy out." Ben says.

"Ok Ben, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Cell here goes a new alien you didn't see." said Ben.

"Oh really, you were holding back last time." Cell states.

Ben hits his watch and transforms into Swampfire.

"So you are going to attack me with a plant." Cell says mockingly.

"Oh I'll show you what Swampfire can do. Gohan come on, let's get this guy." says Ben.

Swampfire shoots a ball of fire at Cell who deflects the fire ball and punches his fist right through Swampfire.

"No! How could you do that?! Ben are you ok?" asks Gohan hurriedly.

"Oww that hurt, but I'm ok Gohan." Ben said as the hole in his chest began to close.

"Wow, I didn't know this form had regeneration abilities." says Piccolo.

"Don't scare me like that, Ben."said Gohan.

Gohan then charges at Cell and tries to attack him, but Cell counters his attacks with his tail.

Ben (Swampfire) charges at Cell with his fist on fire and punches Cell in the jaw. Gohan jumps behind Cell and does a raided ki blast attack on Cell. Ben does the same thing but blast falls on the front part of his body with fire balls.

"Gohan come here, I want to try something." THen Swampfire sprays a cloud of methane on Cell and he shoots a flamethrower at Cell with Gohan's kamhamaha making a flaming kamhamaha. As soon at the attack hit the cloud it made a big explosion.

"Wow did we get him?" asks Ben and Gohan.

"Look out you two, he's right above you!"

"Damm he's fast." Ben and Gohan say in unison.

"Ok let me change into a flyer. Let's go, Jet ray!". Ben hits the omnitrix symbol and transforms into AmpFibian.

"What AmpFibian?! Guess this one will have to do." Ben flies up to Cell and is blasted right in face sending him hurtling into some rock.

"Oww that hurt."

"Ben are you ok?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok and Gohan look out!" Cell kicks Gohan and uppercuts Gohan in the jaw, then blasts him in the stomach making him crash into Ben.

"Oww." they both say.

"Ok here I come!" AmpFibian shouts.

Cell shoots a blast of energy at him but AmpFiban turns Intangibility and the attack goes right through him. AmpFiban then stretches out his tentacles and grabs Cell and starts to electrocute Cell and Gohan fires at Masenko at Cell.

Cell fires two death beams right through Ben's and Gohan's shoulders. They both scream in agony.

"Ok, you two have some power, but now it's time to get serious. No more playing around."

"What he was just playing around? say Ben and Gohan.

"No worries, we can still take you down." Ben says confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay let see I could use him.

Saying that Ben transforms into Eatle a humanoid-shark alien. He is dark blueish. Almost purplish and light blue in color. He has a long fin on the top of his head connected to a shorter fin at the base on the back of his head and a large mouth that spreads over part of his chest, he also has a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. .

"Wow I can sense that this alien got some power in him." Cell said.

"Okayay Gohan let's get him." said Ben.

Eatle charges at Cell Ramming him into a rock and then throwing him into the air. "Gohan your turn." Ben said.

"Sure Ben. I'm going to make you pay Cell." Gohan said as he kicks Cell in the chin and the does a barrage of punches to his stomach and then elbows Cell on the forehead sending him crashing into the ground.

"Wow not bad kid but tell me why does your dad and Piccolo trust yo with the fate of this world." Cell asked.

"Well my dad and Piccolo know when I get angry my true power will becomes unleashed, and Ben well he have all of those strong aliens that he can change into so they think the two of use will make the perfect fighting team." Gohan said.

"Oh now I see well let's make you mad I really want to see this hidden power of yours, and Ben I want to see some more of those strong aliens." Cell said.

Eatle started to eat the Cell game Arena and convert it to energy.

"Why in the hell are you eating my arena."

"So I can do this." said Ben. A laser beam shot out of the his fin hitting Cell in the face.

Eatle started to eat more of the arena .

"Stop that you worm." said Cell.

"I'm not a worm I'm a alien dweeb." Says Eatle.

"Okayay now lets, let every one have some fun."

Cell started to spit out nine little Cell Jr's out of his back.

"Ew that's gross." said Ben and Gohan at the same time .

"What are they Cell." said Gohan.

"Well you can call them Cell Jr's. We may as well let evenly one have some fun . So my children go attack those people on the cliff."

"Even Krillin father." said one of the Cell Jr's .

"Especially Krillin my son." said Cell.

"What why me Cell." shouts Krillin.

"Remember when you tackled me this is payback." said Cell.

"So what you slapped me with your tail already."

"So what I'm Cell in my perfect form I can do what I want."

Suddenly some thing grabbed Cell.

"What the hell 16 let go of me."

"No I will not let you harm this world anymore." said 16.

"What are you going to do 16." said Gohan.

I'm going to blow myself up and take Cell with me." says android 16.

"No don't do it there has to be another way." yells Ben .

"Sorry everyone but I must do this I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Okayay Cell time to die.'' said android 16.

They all waited to see the Explosion

"What happen why didn't I blow."

"Oh yeah android 16 Bulma told me that she had remove a bomb from your chest cause that bomb had the power to destroy the planet."

"What I didn't know it was that powerful sorry everyone for almost killing you and the Earth." android 16.

"Get away from Cell 16." said Ben and Gohan said Simultaneously.

"To late And to slow said Cell. Now die."

As he blast android 16's body to dust.

"noooo!" both Gohan and Ben shouted .

"A Gohan, Ben I got his head he is still with use he's alive."

"Oh Okayay." said Gohan.

"Wow both of your power started to spike and rise quickly when I got you mad."

"Lets Get you two madder. Cell Jr's attack them now and don't forget bout Krillin."

"Really Cell well fuck you." said Krillin.

"Okay take this as Ben fires a laser right throw one of the Cell Jr's."

"A Tennyson I got this one you handle Cell." said Kevin .

Kevin grabs a piece of metal and absorbs it and makes a sword out of his hand well come on little guy. The Cell Jr charges at Kevin and uppercut him in the jaw . "Ow nice shot now my turn." Kevin jumps the to the Cell Jr and makes his other hand into a hammer and smacks the Cell Jr I the face sliding back Kevin continues his attack and and slams his hammer on the Cell Jr's foot. Cell Jr jumps back in pain and charges at Kevin and Kamehameha his armor off .

"Ow that hurt looks like I'm going to need something stronger."

"Rook past me the Taedenite so I can take this thing out."

"Okay Mr Kevin." said Rook.

Back to Ben and Gohan fight.

"Okay let's try Four Arms," Ben say .

Ben transforms into Four Arms a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. "Gohan you can have the first attack." said Ben.

Gohan fazes out and appears behind Cell ready to strike when Cell Karate chop Gohan in the neck and kicks him on to air .

"Ben you pick this alien again didn't I pummel him already." Cell said.

"This time I'm ready." says Ben. Four Arms run toward Cell and throws a barrage of punches to Cell and Cell e deflects the punches and grabs two of Four Arms arms. yo you left two arms free Cell. As Ben was about to strike with his other arms Cell kicks Four Arms in the chest. Gohan flies towards Cell at high speeds and sends a kick to his neck .

"Leave my friend alone Cell." said Gohan.

"Okay like I picked a Cell."

I'm not done yet." yells Four Arms.

Four Arms brings down all four fist on Cell head making his slam to the ground Four Arms picks up Cell and throws Cell up in the air and jumps up and punches Cell to the ground.

"That's payback from earlier." said Ben.

"Gohan we need to attack him together if we want to take this guy down."

"Okay Ben let's do this." said Gohan

"Kamehameha." Cell fires at the two heroes and they get engulfed in the beam .

"Ow sneak attack." said Gohan. "Not fair."

"Hello bad guy here. I don't have to be fair I'm Cell and where is Ben."

"Right behind you." Ben said as he flies through Cell freezing him. "I call this one Bigchill (A-humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom.)

"Take that Cell giving us a sneak attack well how I you like ours." said Bigchill.

Gohan sends a big ball of energy toward the frozen Cell shattering his body.

"Wow did we finally got him." said Ben.

"I think so let go help everyone with the mini Cells."

The piece of Cell started to float and combine back together .

"What he's back." said Ben .

"What no that can't be." said Gohan.

"I'm back everyone." said Cell. "That was a sneaky attack you two, not bad almost had me. You two should look at your friends over there they looky like they are having some trouble."

"What no it can't be dad, Piccolo hold on I'm coming."

"Damn those Cell Jr's are beating them."

"Gwen don't die I need you to survive but don't go full Anodite."

"Why not Ben if she has the power she should use it." said Vegeta fending of the Cell Jr.

"No she can't she will loss herself if she does it for to long."

"Sorry Ben I need to transform I cant let them harm any one else."

She goes full Anodites her skin becomes a bright plum color and her eyes and hair glow a bright pinkish color, with her hair retaining her human size

"Okay I'll take these things out fast." Gwen said. Gwen flies at the first Cell Jr and blast a power blast of ki in it's face destroying it. "Everyone help Gwen so she can hurry and change back."

Vegeta does a final flash and Gwen joins him and sends the twin beams of ki at the Cell Jr Making it Explode. "Come on you guys we are almost done" said Gwen. Piccolo, Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku charge up your attacks. I'll get the Cell Jr's and join the final attack . Gwen flies at high speeds and uses ki whips and yanks the Cell Jr's in one spot and ties them up with a ki rope. "Okay you start to shoot at them with your gun. Okay Kevin come on and shoot a ki blast with them. Okay everyone fire now." The all fire the attacks all together hitting the Cell Jr's making a huge explosions.

"Wow they took them all out." Gohan said. "Okay now we can focus on Cell ."

"Gwen hurry up and change back before you loss your human side."

"Okay Ben." Gwen said as she powers down.

"Okay now I can give my full attention to Cell now let me change into a Alien. Okay Omntirix give me Feedback."

Ben transformers into Feedback and looks at Cell.

"Well let get the party started." Feedback shouts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay then come on Cell lets see how you like Feedback."

"I'm really tired you alien boy after I defeat you I will absorb that watch of yours and I will Disintegrate you child."

"Oh really I like to see you try." Feedback says.

"Yo Ben what can Feedback do." says Gohan

"You will see says Feedback

"I'm done with you boy time to die SUPER KAME-HAME-HA

Cell sends a powered up a bigger version of Kamehameha at Feedback.

"Feedback move now." Gohan yells.

"Naw I'm good I don't need to move." said Feedback.

"Don't be cocky boy." Cell shouts.

Feedback puts both hands up and absorbs the super Kamehameha.

"Wow this is a lot of energy I don't think I absorbed this much energy since my battle against Malware."

"What did he just absorb my attack." Cell shouts in anger.

Cell flies behind Feedback and fires a full powered death beam at his back when Feedbacks Antennas absorb the beam.

"That a lot power." Feedback says .

"Cell you don't have to fight I don't want to have to kill you." said Gohan.

"you kill me don't make me laugh." shout Cell.

"Gohan don't waste your time he will not change his ways he's just like vilgax he just doesn't care who he hurts." said Feedback

"Okay now my turn to attack." Feedback said.

Feedback joins his fingers together and creates an energy ball a big one and fires it at Cell Gohan follows up with his own big energy ball and the two attack start to fuse together and make one huge blue and yellow ball of energy. The ball of energy Exploded on contact when it hit Cell .

"Gohan we are not done yet."

"Yeah your are right." Feedback said.

Gohan and Feedback flies towards Cell and Gohan try's to attack Cell first but Feedback beats him there . Feedback fires a lots of Electricity at Cell and Gohan flys under Feedback and uppercuts Cell into the sky .

They both charge at Cell and feed back throws a barrage of Electrical punches that Cell evades some of them and Gohan kicks Cell in the stomach and punches Cell in the face along with Feedback .

"Not bad you two." Cell said.

Cell Faze's out and reappeared right in front of the two and elbow them both on the head making them crash down to the ground making a big creator.

"Ow that hurt. Gohan are you good." said Feedback.

"Yeah I'm I'm good, but we need to finish this quickly." said Gohan.

"Okay I'm going to release all the energy I have on Cell Gohan I want you to help me on this final attack lets hope it works."

Feedback summoned all the energy in his body and aims his hands at Cells body

Gohan charges his Kamehameha and say Cell say goodbye.

"I won't die today kid As he charges up is very own Kamehameha."

Cell fires his attack and Gohan and Feedback fires their attacks Simultaneously . Gohan and Feedback attack clashes with Cell attack . The clash of the two attacks make a powerful shock wave that can be felt for miles the duos attack overpowers Cells Kamehameha and destroys his body only leaving his head floating in the air .

"Ow that really hurt Damn you too." Cell says in anger.

"Damn we almost had him and I'm drained the two heroes say." Krillin pass them a Senzu Bean then give one to everyone up here Krillin tosses the town heroes the bean.

"Wow those are some good Beans." said Feedback I don't feel drained any more.

"Yup they will do that to you." said Gohan.

Cell already regenerated his whole body.

Cell fazed out at blinding speeds and appears right in front of Feedback again and kicks him in the sky and send a wave of ki to Feedback sending him flying in to the air for miles.

"Damn you Cell he wasn't even paying attention, ill make you pay." said Gohan.

"Oh please boy try your very best."says Cell.

* * *

Else were miles away from the Cell game.

Ben back to his human form

"Wake up young Ben there's still a battle to be fought." Says Professor paradox .

"Paradox What are you doing here."

"Here to give you a warning Ben. You don't need to old back with any of your alien form when fighting Cell go all out if you want to win." Says paradox.

"Hello Ben see you are trying to save the day again says azmuth."

"What are you doing here." said Ben in Confusion.

"Paradox has informed me that this Cell android power level is off the charts and that I should give you master control over the Omnitrix . Also Ben I have scanned the android and from my research I found out that the only way to beat him for sure you need to destroy every single Cell on his body or he will get keep coming back stronger and stronger. You and the sayain can win this battle."

"Thanks azmuth and professor paradox." says Ben.

"Good luck Ben see you soon." said paradox .

"Thanks you guys." said Ben

* * *

Ben transformed into Xlr8 and speeds back to the battle field.

"Hey everyone I'm back." say Ben.

"What you survived. Damn. Well that weapon on your arm will not save you." says Cell.

"My Omnitrix is not a weapon it's a tool for peace And It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. So I don't ha weapon I wear a peace tool for understanding what's it like to walk a mile in others shoes also if I wanted to I could blow up the hole universe with this thing if I let the Self-destruct mode active .

"Yeah so what you are saying is you are nothing with out your watch." Said Cell.

"What are you talking about dude you are the real one that is nothing. Cell you are nothing with out Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien,DNA and the Androids you absorb and the other Cells and DNA you wouldn't be all powerful. You are nothing but a copy cat all of your moves are just copied from the Z fighters."

In a flash with out him hitting the watch he transformed into the alien Fasttracks And back to normal.

"A Ben how you do that with out hitting your watch." says Gohan.

"Yeah I forgot to tell I got master control over the omnitrix ,so I'm in full control no timing out and I can change forms at will." said Ben .


End file.
